The present invention relates to a disk brake, which has a pad and a pad pin to movably support the pad.
Conventionally, various disk brakes are described, for example a disk brake has been described in JP-A-6-58349. The disk brake includes a caliper having an opening, a pad inserted into the caliper from the opening and a pair of pad pins. The caliper has pin holes at the vicinity of both edges of the opening. The pad pins are inserted into the pin holes of the caliper, and the pad are suspended movably by the pair of pad pins. A cushioning material is provided in clearances between the pin holes of the caliper and the pad pins. Accordingly, it is possible in such construction to prevent chattering noise, which the pad pins rattle on the caliper to generate, with the cushioning material.
However, the cushioning material rubs on the pad pins or hole wall surfaces of the pin holes due to vibrations of the pad pins, which reduces the durability. Also, since the cushioning material is a relatively small part, it is difficult to mount, and it provides resistance to insertion of the pad pins into the pin holes, thus making the mountablity unfavorable.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a disk brake having a construction of reducing or preventing rattle of a pad pin on a caliper, and the construction having improved durability and mountability.